Tally's Decision
by bandgeek258
Summary: When Dr. Cable offers Tally to become Special, Tally agrees and Zane goes through the operation as well. One-shot! R&R!


**A/N: This is what I wished happened when Dr. Cable offered Tally to become Special. Enjoy!**

***Disclamer: I am NOT Scott Westerfeld. Characters and plot belong to him!***

* * *

"Special Circumstances… _we_ are the cure." Dr. Cable said.

Tally took her words into consideration. The only things that she could hear were the distant sounds of the party and the breeze. What if becoming Special was the only way Zane's headaches would go away? If that was the only way to make sure that they both were going to stay bubbly… forever? It would be better for Zane; they both would be Special and bubbly together. It seemed like the right choice, for both of them. Never again would Tally have to worry about David, hiding, The Smoke, or Maddy. They could help bring them down, to prevent the distribution of the pills. Being bubbly was not worth getting the massive headaches that Zane had been experiencing.

"There's not a catch to this is there?"

"No Tally, all there will be is you and Zane, Special, just as you wanted. There may be the occasional time that we will need your in helping find the New Smoke. Other than that, you and Zane can be together." She took in these words as she pictured how she and Zane would be afterwards. She smiled at the thought.

"Okay, but I will only become Special if Zane does as well." Tally said at last.

Dr. Cable smiled, her smile devilish and cruel looking. "Of course Tally, I've been keeping an eye on Zane. We will gather him and he will meet you in the hospital." She looked behind and nodded.

Tally just began to turn her head when she felt a rush of wind as a hover car landed behind her. She followed Dr. Cable in and they flew to the hospital. Once there Zane was in a room and worried look on his face. When he saw Tally he ran over to her, "What's going on Tally?" she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"This is going to be good for the both of us."

"What do you mean? I got to my room and there _they_ were to grab and make me come down here. They said that you had to tell me something and that it had to be here." he looked furious.

"I made a decision that will be good for both of us. We are going to become Specials."

"What! You can't be serious."

"I am." He stepped away from her and ran his hands through his hair and he walked back to her. He took her face in his hands. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, his face so close to hers.

"Yes I am. We will both be bubbly forever; we won't have to worry about hiding. We can get these things off, for good." She gestured to the cuff on both their wrists. "And you can get rid of your headaches."

"I don't think that this is a good idea. Something can go wrong; there might be a catch to this."

"Don't worry about it; all you have to worry about is what we are going to do afterwards." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers and breathed in before opening his eyes and kissing her. "Okay, I'll see you after the operation."

With that they were led into two different rooms for the operation that would change them both, an operation that would make them faster, sharper and bubblier. Tally knew that her decision would be the correct one. When Tally walked into the operation room, the table was ready. The doctors were waiting for her.

She stripped and lay down on the table. She closed her eyes as a breathing tube went into her mouth. At first the only thing going into her lungs were knockout gas, when she would be unconscious; oxygen would be pumped into the breathing tube. The container would close and start filling up with liquid filled with nutrients and nanos that would keep her tissues alive during the operation. All Tally could think of as unconsciousness fell upon her, was the comfort of knowing that Zane would be Special with her.

After the operation, Tally got to see Zane for the first time in her Special body. In her eyes, he was beautiful. His golden eyes seemed to glow even brighter. She could hear his heartbeat, as well as the heartbeats of the ones in the hospital. She could hear the faint breeze through the trees. She could feel the heat from his hand that she held as they walked out together.

"You're beautiful." She whispered as they stopped under the cover of a tree.

"You're beautiful and we are going to be together forever." He replied. He pushed back a stray hair and brushed his hand across her cheek. Her skin was extra sensitive and she leaned in for a kiss. He wound his arms around her waist and crushed her against him.

"Forever." Tally whispered and went back in for a kiss.


End file.
